


Fung Wah To The Rescue

by HazelWitch81



Category: American Dad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelWitch81/pseuds/HazelWitch81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration from the episode American Fung.  A brief shortfic on how Fung Wah saved Stan and Francine from the Mental Hospital.   It's a deleted scene.     How exactly did they get out?   It was never fully explained or shown.  Until now.   Read this to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fung Wah To The Rescue

American Dad

Fung Wah To The Rescue

by: Hailey Sands

 

As if things could not be worse enough for the Smith family. Or have things gotten better? Really hard to tell. Not too long ago, American Dad's creator, Seth McFarlane sold the show American Dad to a fictitious Chinese Billionaire named Fung Wah. It all started when the trouble began no more than a few days ago. What went on does one ask? According to Francine, Stan had committed the most henious criminal act, and worst cardinal sin of all. He forgot their anniversary. Son of a bitch! Last time when that happened, Francine lost her memory. What disaster could this lead to now that Stan has forgotten again? On top of that, everyone in Langley Falls is making such a big deal about Fung Wah. Upon his arrival, The Chinese Billionaire had become some sort of local celebrity. Like an Oriental Kardashian, if you will. He even came to visit the Smith House after Roger's clothes caused a huge massive explosion due to maximum capacity. 

 

So, to buy himself some more time, Stan convinced Bullock to give an order to the CIA to have Francine committed to a Mental Hospital. Then Stan went on a shopping spree buying himself everything from new sneakers and a Twisted Sister album. Stan came to pick up Francine days later after the Mental Hospital called him to pick her up. Francine, who was furious with him for sending her there for no reason. Stan begged her for mercy, even got them some KFC for dinner to celebrate their anniversary. The orderlies took Francine away and the head doctor at the Mental Hospital told Stan he was Francine's 'trigger'. Stan forgot AGAIN about the anniversary, and thought for a split second that it was a birthday. Feeling regretful about it. Then Stan tried to break Francine out by posing as an mental patient. They catch Stan humping their mailbox, and Stan tried to act like a lunatic. Stan's escape attempt failed during the 'Puddin on The Hits' contest which lead to a wheelchair chase in which Stan was eventually caught for. Damned tranquilizer darts! Now Stan and Francine were getting ready for a lobotomy. All because the orderlies thought they were violent and disruptive. Stan and Francine were now strapped down to tables and the doctor was getting in preperation to drill their heads.

 

Doctor: You guys are my most violent patients. You both need to calm down. So for punishment for your behavior. Now you both will get a lobotomy.

Stan: I never should've forgotten our anniversary. 

Francine: Yes, if you hadn't we wouldn't be in this shitty mess now! Thanks a lot Stan! 

Stan: I deserve that. I deserve a lot worse......

Francine: Damn straight you do! Cruel selfish asshole husband! 

The doctor gets a maker and draws a dot on Stan's and Francine's left temples.

Francine: Was THAT the lobotomy? 

Stan: Look, Francine! I'm really sorry about this. 

Francine: Don't talk to me.....

Stan: Francine..look I'll make it up to you somehow, I.....

Just when the doctor was about to drill Stan's head. Fung Wah comes in! Fung Wah had just got back from taking Hayley, Steve, Roger, and Klaus on a treasure hunt.

Fung Wah: Heh- Wo! Got back from taking you kids on treasure hunt! Now, I here rescue you from ass dump!

Stan: Who are you?

Fung Wah: I am Fung Wah! Chinese Billionaire! I love American Television. Your creator sold his show to me. 

Francine: Billionaire? Wonderful!

Stan: Awww, horseshit! Now the Chinese own our show? Bad enough they imported American jobs over there. Thanks a lot, Obama!

Fung Wah: Oh, no. Sillies! I have nothing to do Obama! I here save you!

Francine: You say you're going to save us! Save us!

Fung Wah: Why yes! There's much buzz going 'round about me.....

Doctor: Hey! How did you get in here?

Fung Wah: I bribed everybody! With money! (takes out his wallet) Want some?

Doctor: Look, buddy, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but these patients.....

Fung Wah (karate chops the doctor): Yeee-ahhhhhh! Are not your patients anymore!

Stan: How did you get us out?

Fung Wah: I poo strings, (unstraps Stan and Francine from the beds) prove you not insane, and now you free! Bought this place, I own it now! It's no longer mental hospital. It is now Fung Wah Enterprises! Have bases all around world, wanted a base here in America. Right here in Langley Fahs! 

Stan (wringing his hands): Please don't take over the CIA! Don't dominate the CIA! PLEASE!!!!

Fung Wah: Nah, I want nothing do with CIA. You can go now....

Francine: Thank you so much for bailing us out, Fung Wah.

Stan: Now, if only the government will bail us out! (laughs then sighs despondently) Still feel so bad about forgetting our anniversary. Maxed out my credits on useless stuff.....

Fung Wah: No probrem! I pay you card! Even bettah! I send you on trip.

Stan: A trip! After all this stupid ass nonsense we been through, we get a trip!

Fung Wah: It could be anywhere! Where you like go?

Francine: We've often talked about going to Bali, but we could never afford it.

Fung Wah: Now you can! In fact, I own resort in Bali! Have private jet to take you there right now! (to the screen) And remember people, never stop watching American Dad! 

Francine and Stan: Hooraayyyyy! 

Stan, Francine, and Fung Wah all exit the now former mental hospital that is now Fung Wah Enterprises, and they run into Fung Wah's private jet. Then Fung Wah takes them to his resort in Bali, and drops them off. Stan and Francine are enjoying themselves playing in the beach in the water.

Francine: Oh, Stan! Look at this awesome luxury vacation we're on now. I forgive you for all of this!

Stan: I promise, I'll never forget our anniversary again! The past is in the past! Dead and buried along with Saddam Hussian. 

Stan and Francine stayed for two weeks in Fung Wah's resort in Bali and had the best anniversary of their lives. Fung Wah also supplied Stan and Francine with outfits his clothing line, kitchen sets, and chocolates.

 

The End


End file.
